<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horseland Flirts by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113433">Horseland Flirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach: Diversity Writing [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Horseland (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A-80, Bleach: Diversity Writing, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Section A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Zoey run into a cute boy on their trip to Japan with their parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Stilton &amp; Zoey Stilton, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Chloe Stilton (One-Sided), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Zoey Stilton (One-Sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach: Diversity Writing [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, MinorFandomFest, Siblings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horseland Flirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach or Horseland. This was written for prompt A80 for the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why did we have to go on this business trip with our parents?"</p><p>"Think of it this way. Bailey's getting stuck taking care of Chili and Pepper for us."</p><p>"Yeah... but this Japan place is <em>boring</em>." Chloe rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah... oh, wait!" Zoey's finger pointed out at a white hair boy who was pulling weeds in the yard of an older house while an older lady watched. His sleeves were pulled up. "Now that guy is a hottie."</p><p>Chloe fanned herself. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that guy is even hotter then Bailey or even will."</p><p>"He has a cute butt." Zoey giggled. The temperature dropped as if a cold wind were blowing by. "I wonder if he is a good kisser."</p><p>"Shush! I think he can hear us!"</p><p>"So? He can't possibly understand us."</p><p>"Oh... yeah. We're speaking in English." Chloe giggled this time, not noticing that the temperature was getting colder. "Yeah... he does have a nice butt. I bet he would be a good kisser." She took a deep breath. "His arms are muscular. Never seen that kind of muscle on a guy our age."</p><p>"I wonder what he looks like shirtless." Zoey suddenly shivered, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey... it suddenly got colder."</p><p>"It's Japan. The weather here is weird."</p><p>The boy suddenly stood up, dusting off his arms as he did so. He turned and looked at them, a glare on his face.</p><p>Zoey giggled. "He's a bad boy, isn't he?"</p><p>"Look at those gorgeous eyes. I am in heaven." Chloe's hand started waving faster as the boy walked towards her. "He's coming over here."</p><p>"For me."</p><p>"No, me."</p><p>"It's not as if he can understand us!," both girls said at the same time.</p><p>"I can understand English very well thank you very much." The two girls startled and stared at the boy. He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't appreciate the way you two turned me into some kind of sex object."</p><p>"Come on..." Chloe smirked at the boy. "It's women who get turned into sex toys by men, not the other way around."</p><p>"Oh... I'm very aware of the way men treat women. The woman whose the closest thing I have to a mother faces it every day. You're treating me the same way I see men treat her." The boy looked over at the old woman. "You're very lucky that granny didn't hear what you said either, or my mother figure."</p><p>Zoey snickered. "Mother figure..."</p><p>The boy glared at them. "So I <em>don't</em> know who my real parents are. You've no right to look down on that fact." The two girls flinched. "So please, just move along. You're making me uncomfortable."</p><p>Chloe glared at the boy and tugged her sister away, causing her to let out a yelp. "Who does he think he is? Some kind of military captain?"</p><p>"Ah... couldn't we get his name?"</p><p>"Of course not!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>